


Selfish

by ArtsyFartsyBro



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Asra, Mentions of Violence, Spoilers, The Hermit Chapter Spoilers, no betas we die like men, platonic cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro
Summary: In which Muriel wakes up again at the inn.





	Selfish

“Only if you come with me.” Six little words that had lead to the two of you sharing a bed built for no one of his stature, limbs intertwined after your sleeping bodies insisted upon not falling off the bed. The Sun was still far below the horizon and the Moon was high in the sky, blanketed by clouds on her mattress of stars. Muriel awoke with a start, eyes snapping open at the sound of crushing bones. It had been a dream- a nightmare- a memory. His heart pounds loudly in his ears down and hes so frightened by what he had just experienced that he can feel it shake his chest. He lay still, quiet as he attempts to ground himself with the real sounds that fill the space beyond his body. Inanna’s soft breathing from where she lay atop piles of fur, familiar and safe. 

A faint breeze ruffles the trees outside and it mixes with the comforting sound of nocturnal wildlife beyond his walls. His heart is calmer now and no longer fills his ears to thrums so heavily in his chest. He takes a slow breath and he feels better. Then he hears breathing close and suddenly the weight of your limbs where they lay and press against him is made known as if the violent beating of his heart had masked your presence. His face feels hot and he feels his heart flutter briefly. Muriel wishes little more than to put distance between the two of you but the universal law of not moving a sleeping animal from your lap suddenly applies to the sleeping form of his best friend’s apprentice pressed close as you share a bed. Not that he had much of a choice with your using his upper arm as a pillow, trapping him there. And so, he watches. He takes note of the little details he never allows himself close enough to see such as the way your lashes lay and the curve of your nose. He understands now, why he had seen Asra simply lay with you sometimes before he would get up in the mornings. With such a peaceful expression written on your face, he couldn't help wanting to guard you and keep you safe from the terrors that existed just beyond these walls. He doesn’t deserve such selfish thoughts as being the one you turn to to keep you safe, he thinks, but in this moment when no one else exists, he allows himself to have selfish thoughts before falling back asleep.


End file.
